


Vocal

by LadyGrimReaper



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-09 23:45:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGrimReaper/pseuds/LadyGrimReaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson was never a screamer. Until Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vocal

**This is a fill for the prompt on the Sherlock BBC Kink Meme. The link to the prompt is[here](http://sherlockbbc-fic.livejournal.com/20063.html?thread=122799967#t122799967).**

~Vocal~

 

Soft kisses are traded between the two with John spread out on Sherlock's bed. The body above him, rutting against his erection, was surprisingly solid and heavy, not just holding him down but actually making him sink into the mattress and slide against it. Currently the voice that belonged to it was in his ear.

"John, Mrs. Hudson is on vacation." Here his voice deepened, sending liquid heat down his spine and deep into his groin. "If you weren't a screamer before, I'll make you one." He paused raking his eyes over John's face as if reading past sexual exploits. "A bisexual middle-aged man who always topped," the man literally purrs, reaching out blindly and rummaging through the nightstand drawer. "Your arse is virginal. You've never allowed anyone near it. You have an aesthetically pleasing penis—" his long fingers stroked up and down John's length, causing the man's hips to lift into his palm "—then again, it is a very impressive penis. But today I want to fuck something into this mattress." At this, he set his hands on either sides of his hips and _squeezed_.

John gave a small noise that was most definitely not a squeak. Nope. God, he had no idea that his flatmate was this sexually ...potent. Married to his work? John was beginning to understand that it was either that or the city of London save Mycroft would be limping through the streets.

His attention returned to the pale beauty and sex that was Sherlock and groaned when he met the eyes—pupil blown to eclipse the iris—of the object of his thoughts, unable to hide the shudder that ran through his body. Those eyes promised the best shag he'll ever receive and at least a month of inactivity due to the best shag of his life. His body was Sherlock's for the taking and ravaging and John didn't know if he should be terrified or turned on.

A deep growl distracted John from his inner thoughts. God. Pre-cum was seeping out of his cock, making his pants decidedly uncomfortable. Both, then.

"I am going to your room, and getting your bottle of lubricant and condoms." Sherlock leaned forward over him, pinning him to the sheets with that gaze alone. "When I get back, all fabric better be on my floor or I will cut it off." He raked his gaze over John's heaving form, then swept off the bed to stalk out the door without a backwards glance.

The blonde quickly tugged off his t-shirt and bottoms and clung to the bed sheets to help ground himself before he came from anticipation alone.

Then a long dark shadow was appearing in the doorway and John whimpered. The shadow morphed into the gangly form of Sherlock and started disrobing.

When his hands lowered to his pyjama bottoms, he smirked at his partner and lowered them slowly. The man was wearing no underwear underneath. John definitely did not hyperventilate when he saw his flat-mate's/lover's/boyfriend's impressive prick. Long like the rest of him and solid with a slight curve.

Sherlock gently nudged his legs open, stroked John from root to tip once, twice and then swallowed his dick in one fatal swoop.

John was by no means small nor was he monstrously large but not many people could ever deep throat him. Which was why he was taken completely by surprise.

"S...Sherlock!!!". That was a squeak. And during his lapse of consciousness Sherlock managed to push one beautifully long finger in to his second knuckle. The genius continued to distract the doctor with the messiest, best blow job he's ever received in a very long time.

A second finger nudged inside and John _wailed_. " Sherlock, Sherlock, oh Jesus you have to stop or I'm going to come before we actually start!"

Sherlock pulled off of his dick with a wet sound, causing shudders to run down his spine. "You do realise I'm a lot larger than two digits?"

The question would have had some merit were it not for Sherlock eagerly applying a condom and pouring at least half the bottle of lube directly on his cock.

John started to stutter. "I can take it."

Sherlock grinned, shoving a pillow unceremoniously under his hips and spreading his legs obscenely wide. "Sure you can." He nudged the head of his cock against the puckered entrance, slowly increasing the pressure. Then he groaned, pulling away to stroke lube across his cock more evenly.

"John, you need to relax." He gripped the shaft of his cock and pressed the head against the fluttering muscle with one hand, caressing the muscular thigh of the doctor gently. The pink ring only closed against him tighter. John was gasping, small noises of pain slipping past his lips.

"I'm trying! You're too large." He stared wide-eyed up at the madman genius, taking huge breaths of air and attempting not to tense against the blunt force.

"Nonsense. The anal passage stretches. You should know, Dr. Watson. You perform prostate exams and enemas, after all." Sherlock was finally able to ease the head in, and he groaned appreciatively.

John however was trying to catch his breath, only to immediately lose it when the other man started to push deeper. As Sherlock's unrelenting cock bullied its way into him, he howled, clutching at the sheets, the headboard, at Sherlock's arms, anything he could reach to ground himself.

Sherlock tried to be gentle, steadying his cock with his entire hand until he was halfway in and could now caress both of John's quivering thighs.

The not quite whimpers, groans, squeaks, and squeals that were escaping from the blonde made Sherlock's prick even harder (upon which John had given him a particularly nice and loud "Oh God Sherlock!" yelp). Undoubtedly, he was having a hard time not just pounding his little doctor straight through the mattress right then and there. He had to pause to make sure he wouldn't end up injuring his precious flatmate.

John was breathing heavily, almost hyperventilating and sweating profusely with an arm thrown over his forehead and erection just a little deflated.

"Everything fine?" Sherlock quietly asked, sounding short of breath himself.

"Yeah. I'm goo— _**oh fuck, oh fucking hell**_!!" John _shrieked_ , gripping tightly at Sherlock's waist and stopping him from moving any deeper.

Sherlock groaned, staying extremely still as he stared down at the other man. " I told you so. John, you need to breathe through it. I know it hurts. Just breathe.. " The blonde head was thrown back and panting, large thick veins standing out on his neck.

Rolling his hips gently, the dark-haired man laid kisses upon the neck bared and took John's member in hand and slowly stroked him.

Fully seated, Sherlock kissed his lips over and over again. His little doctor was just terribly adorable underneath him and taking his cock so beautifully.

"I'm going to shag the shit out of you Dr. Watson, I am going to leave your arse gaping, sore, and red. You won't be able to sit comfortably for a month. John Hamish Watson, you are mine and mine alone. I will be your first, only, and last. You might as well get a tattoo printed on this gorgeous bum, 'Property of Sherlock Holmes,' and you would love it. Now Dr. Watson please proceed to lose all sense and faculty. I plan to make you scream, and I'd advise against trying to stay silent, John."

The man suddenly slapped on a single nicotine patch, staring John in the eye as the drug entered the bloodstream. "I'm going to give you the best ride of your life Dr. John Watson, you might want to hold onto something tight. "

With a quick grappling move, he turned them over so the shorter man was on top.

Folding his legs so that his feet were flat on the bed, he knocked John forward into his chest, took the blonde's hands and placed them above his own shoulders. "You have five minutes, and only five minutes of me going slow before I break you. And John, you will be broken. For at least a day. "

He folded his arms behind his head and started to thrust, slowly yet still mindbogglingly deep. Sherlock's eyes were closed in concentration, looking as relaxed as he would be when playing something pleasant on his violin.

John was trying his hardest to save his composure, emitting gasps with each thrust and clinging to Sherlock. God, it was slightly embarrassing to be this melted.. Usually he was the one that made his partners weak in the knees and dissolved in a puddle of post-coital bliss.

"John, don't you dare think about past sexual conquests. I will plant you face down on this bed and fuck you until you're dry."

A little gasp from the doctor and a full bodied shudder made Sherlock's eyes snap open. He grips John's hips, adjusting their positions so John could grab the headboard of the bed if need be.

"Your five minutes have elapsed, darling. Hang on tight." He immediately sets a punishing rhythm, hips snapping up and up and up, creating harsh sounds of flesh slapping against flesh though they were overruled by John's loud vocalisations.

"Oh God, _**oh blood—fuck oh fuck Sherlock yes**_!" The doctor was loud and shrill as he rode Sherlock's cock. Long wiry arms wrapped around his torso, grinding John down into the detective's lap as he continued to thrust up into that tight, hot body . Speaking of, his long fingers were gripping a cheek, one per palm, holding his doctor open and kneading the muscular arse.

John, in danger of losing his voice, tried planting his lips on Sherlock's long neck, stifling himself, the earlier warning not even crossing his mind.

Not crossing his mind until, that is, Sherlock jerked his neck away and growled up at him. "I told you I wanted to hear you.

Sherlock smirked up at him, adjusting very slightly. With a very slow thrust, he tested the angle and was rewarded with a loud moan from John. He clutched tight, making sure there were going to be bruises tomorrow and started **pounding** hard, fast, and rough.

Now that John remembered the warning from his lover, he can't really say that he regretted it. He was definitely going to lose his voice because he was _howling_ in a pitch an octave or more above his previous vocalisations.

Within mere minutes of the harsher pace, John's voice was beginning to crack, and a hot, breathtaking feeling started in his lower abdomen. The long limbs surrounding him were tightening their holds and Sherlock himself was breathing hard, the chords in his neck standing out with exertion.

"Sherlock... I'm going to... Oh Jesus." He was about to come, and it felt like it would be the hardest he's come in his entire life. His voice was breaking, the skin of his thighs were beginning to sting from slapping against Sherlock's, and the man himself was staring—no, glaring—up at John with a red flush against his cheeks. ;

John's vision whited out; his orgasm punching all air from his lungs and only leaving a morsel to continue gasping. Only halfway aware, he was still yelling, chanting Sherlock's name hysterically as thick strings of ejaculate painted their chests, some even landing on their chins.

John almost passed out, leaving him with a high, floating feeling. Whimpers and gasps were falling from his lips, tremors of pleasure still spiking.

Sherlock, triggered by his partner's ejaculate hitting him in the face, gently rode them through their orgasms and buried his face into the blonde hair. He carefully pulled out and binned the used—very well used—condom. He gently cleaned John first, reaping small sounds from him, smirking.

"Shut the hell up, _Sherlock_."

He chuckled, running his fingers through blond hair before cleaning himself off and falling into bed.

"Ironic, since you were the one who was highly vocal." He prodded the luscious arse in front of him, causing John to buck away and release a squeal.

"Fuck! Sherlock! Still sensitive, you bastard."

"I know you are. And my parents were married when they had me."

John curled up, staying silent.

Sherlock pressed into the broad back and kissed his neck, laughing to himself as John leaned back into his chest.


End file.
